This invention relates to devices for testing the doneness of meat.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved means for testing the doneness of meat. Cookbooks provide charts that give cooking times for desired doneness based on the thickness of the piece of meat. This method is not very accurate because cooking times are affected by many other factors such as the temperature and shape of the meat. Most amateur cooks have to cut into the meat in order to be sure of its doneness. This defaces the meat and allows valuable juices to escape.
Various devices for testing the doneness of meat are known in the prior art. Examples of such devices are described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,239 granted to Gilbert for a "Device and Kit and Method for Measuring the Degree of Doneness of a Cooked Piece of Meat" and U.S. Pat. No. 2,446,956 granted to Ross for a "Meat Testing Fork".